Midnight
by Invidia1988
Summary: Under a blanket of night the only person you can truly depend on is yourself. When the world doesn't matter is when you find yourself content to just "be." Ulquiorra x Murcielago aka Selfcest


27. Midnight

In the middle of the night is what people call midnight, but in a realm where there is hardly a day let alone an endless night. Such thing is hard to tell when it occurs aside from the shifting sky announcing a new day. Like all things there is a time and there is a shift from day to night. However above the canopy is endless night and endless time a sense of just "being" a state often that he goes to at the end of each end to observe what he has known as his home. A state of mind of always just to "be" at first the thought without companions, without secondary thoughts, no swords, no uniforms, no Aizen, there was nothing. Nothing but him.

Until he was bestowed his sword that at first concealed half of his power giving him his status and rank as fourth among the espada. Then after this "new" life was given to him it left him in a state of just accepting a role as part of an army with other arrancar something that had once been an absurd idea. He had been content within that brush and often he returns to it. It was at this far location that he had discovered his sword had a personality of its own matching his but exceeding him in a power but embraced him as an equal lending him the power. The figure resembled him but darker features an overwhelming experience of drowning in an abyss yet, welcoming. A "void" an interpreted "happiness" something that he accepted as the spirit of Murcialgo manifested in front of him not as a monstrous mass but as an image of himself.

A secret for it was no one's purpose to know other than himself, he saw no reason and it would be better use as a surprise ambush tactic for intimidation and fear to use on an unyielding foe should Ulquiorra encounter such annoyance. That did not stop him from indulging in this form for other means for others a good relationship was heard of among those with a zanpakuto. No doubt he would receive grief from anyone else should they witness such an act from the otherwise Nihilistic Ulquiorra. Again it mattered not to anyone else but himself.

Heated so incredibly heated in kisses shared between this doppelganger, and nestled in that sanctuary, clothing long discarded and not needed. Wings curled around and lifting Ulquiorra off just enough as a soft skin like membrane blanketed underneath preventing sand from being a problem. In this lustful state there was no other outside source that could reach as all barriers are discarded and the sublime feeling of pleasure. From the tail that coiled around his left thigh gripping it with a mild squeeze to the subtle thrusts from the stronger half leaning over him placing bites that would heal later eliciting silent moans and inducing a blissful expression.

Ulquiorra's green eyes half lidded and glossy staring back into the golden irises among black scleras. A delicate clawed hand gripped him careful allowing the sleek fur to rub along his shaft the nails retracted enough to not be a problem and allowing him to focus on the intense pleasure Murcielago gives him. A prolonged tease of that tail sweeping up taking place of his hand coiled enough and that fluffy end brushing across as good as a feather.

As release was more eminent and soon all care was abandoned for a rougher pace. A primal feeling as nothing else needed to matter just blissful awareness and with a heft and lift with Ulquiorra's legs wrapped firm around the spirit's waist was there a shift in their location from being on the outskirt of the crystal brush to the air. The feeling of air against his back was enough to alter his own form just enough for him to don his wings and enhance the intensity as things took over and washed through himself and no doubt with Murcielago experiencing the tightening and spilled himself between them.

A few more movements from the spirit was enough for him to follow suit and a slow descent back down to the ground to gather discarded clothing and resume their normal routine. Only to repeat this as a ritual each night.

Bitter-sweet is the essence of night it comforts those who are born in night, comforts the weary and provides solitude to those that merely are tired of the light of day. For night is as close to us as darkness. Light is never among the darkness for if it was there would be that equal balance. A darkness that is as comforting as wings. Midnight does not signify an end but a beginning for time is unbending and like everything else in existence does not apply or stand still for one. Among two the whole world will stop in their time span for time no longer matters.

Endless and eternal is the comfort of ourselves as a light and dark balance. For we know ourselves better than we know anyone else.

~Owari~


End file.
